145
Sam's uncontrollable painting of Laura is stopped by the subject herself. Synopsis Teaser : My name is Victoria Winters. A strange force has caused me against my will to bring a painting to Collinwood. A painting so weird and mysterious that no one, not even the man who painted it, can explain it. For one it holds an unusual fascination. Laura visits David in his room; she says he is looking too much at the painting and avoiding spending time with her. David says he has a feeling the painting was meant for him, that it means something... like a warning. Act I Laura tries to convince David that he has a vivid imagination, and says he shouldn't let it run away. He tells her about his nightmare in which her face emerged from the painting. David wants to be alone and refuses to take a walk with his mother, who is clearly upset over the feelings David has toward the painting. Meantime at the Evans Cottage, Sam avoids painting because he can only paint one thing, Laura Collins in flames. He leaves to get some fresh air, and Maggie takes a look at his new painting. Act II Laura shows up to see Sam, and tells Maggie that the cottage hasn't changed in ten years. She tries to sneak a peek at Sam's new portrait, but Maggie prevents her, grilling Laura instead. She wants to know why her father seems to have an obsession with Laura, drawing her face into everything. Laura admits that's the reason for her visit: to get an explanation from Sam himself. Sam returns, startled to see Laura. Maggie departs to meet Joe, leaving Laura and Sam alone to talk. Laura demands answers, which Sam can't provide. Act III Laura threatens Sam and tells him not to paint. He insists he is compelled to paint even though he doesn't want to. Laura appears to understand what's happening to Sam, although she denies it when he presses the matter. She reveals that David has formed a strange attachment to the first painting, then orders Sam to destroy the new one. He tries but he can't. Act IV Later that evening, Maggie and Joe find the cottage empty. Maggie worries about Sam and laments her life as her father's permanent nursemaid. She fantasizes about skipping town and Joe kisses her. They go to find Sam. At Collinwood, Laura checks on David who is tossing in his sleep. She stares at the painting for a moment before heading back downstairs. Maggie and Joe bring Sam home, drunk. He lays on the couch. Laura stares into the fire. Sam falls asleep, and his cigarette drops to the floor. Smoke billows. Memorable quotes : Laura: You've been acting very strangely ever since that painting came into this house. Why? : David: Because I have a feeling it was meant for me. That it's trying to tell me something. Something I should know... like a warning. I look in its face and it looks like it's trying to tell me something. Mother, what could it be trying to say? : Laura: Perhaps... how much I love you. : David: No. I have the feeling it's trying to say something bad. Dramatis personae * ← Diana Millay as Laura Collins → * ← David Henesy as David Collins → * ← David Ford as Sam Evans → * ← Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans → * ← Joel Crothers as Joe Haskell → Background information and notes Production * The original videotape master of this episode is lost. However, an incredibly poor-quality Kinescope copy does exist. Story * TIMELINE: Day 27 begins, and will end in episode 146. Bloopers and continuity errors * As Sam returns and is greeted by Maggie and Laura, a camera can be seen pulling back at bottom right of the picture. End credits announcement * Something good has happened to Friday the 13th! Phyllis Diller moves to a new day and time as part of the exciting second season. Watch for The Phyllis Diller Show tonight at 9:30 (8:30 Central Time) in color on ABC. * Dark Shadows is a Dan Curtis production. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 145 on the IMDb0145